


Release

by AKA_Shellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel One Shot, M/M, Prostitute Castiel, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Shellie/pseuds/AKA_Shellie
Summary: Dean allows himself to indulge in a little release for working so hard for his family lately. It just so happens that said release comes in the form of the most sinfully hot guy Dean has ever seen (or paid for).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I wrote it in less than 30 minutes. I haven't edited it yet. Sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

It had been a while since Dean had done anything like this. He usually put his efforts into providing for Sammy or taking care of Bobby. Ever since their dad died and Bobby got sick, Dean had to take care of everything. Run the garage, get Sam to school, take Bobby to the doctors, pay the bills, keep the house in shape. It was endless. And he would never dare complain. This was his family and he would do what he needed to do. He was glad to do it. But tonight, Sam and Bobby kicked him out of the house and told him to go have fun. He had originally planned on maybe hitting up a few bars or something, but this night was supposed to be a de-stressor. 

He used to do it a lot when he was younger. Book a hotel room and order up a hot guy. Not that he couldn’t pick someone up, but there was something about paying someone for it. Knowing that it would be that guy’s job to please Dean, and Dean wasn’t required to do any of the work like he would be in a typical one night stand. This was a well deserved reward. At least that’s what he told himself. He had been working so hard lately, he needed a break. A release. 

No one knew he was into guys except the guys he fucked. Or the ones who fucked him. He didn’t really get the whole “are you a top or a bottom” thing. He liked both. Went with whatever flow the situation would call for. 

He looked at the clock on the nightstand of the Rutherford Motel, 8:56. His date for the night should be there soon. 

As if reading his mind, there was a knock at the door. When he opened it up, he couldn’t believe what he saw. The hottest guy he had ever seen. Black, messy hair, shiny blue eyes, a smile that could light up the entire sky. The man was downright sinful.

“Are you Dean?” The man asked. Dean nodded his head in response. “Hi. I’m Castiel. I’ll be pleasuring you tonight.”

Dean’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor but he was able to recover and quickly retort, “I’m sure you will.” 

He stepped out of the way so that Castiel could enter the room, and shut the door behind him. 

“So, Dean,” Castiel said, pressing into Dean’s personal space and forcing him to back into the door, “what do you want to do tonight?”

“Castiel, You can do whatever you want with me.” Dean replied, looking the man up and down and licking his lips. 

Castiel snickered and then said “Cas. Call me Cas,” he then leaned in, breathing against Dean’s neck and whispered in his ear, “it’ll be easier to scream later.” He let his tongue trace the shell of Dean’s ear before he pulled away. 

Dean was already incredibly hard and from the looks of it, Castiel…Cas was too. 

Cas grabbed Dean by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. The guy was strong. But Dean wasn’t worried. He was just even more turned on. He had been using the same service to order his guys for nearly a decade. There were never any problems. 

“Relax,” he heard Cas say, “I’m going to take care of you, Dean.” 

Dean’s cock twitched at the way Cas said his name. All deep and throaty and oh deep throating would be a good idea. He wasn’t even sure if he cared who was in whose mouth. But Cas had other plans. Dean sat on the corner of the mattress watching as Cas slowly started taking off each piece of clothing that covered him. A personal strip tease just for Dean. 

Dean licked his lips. “This come with a lap dance, Cas?”

“Patience, Dean,” Castiel said as he swiftly unzipped his pants and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them so gracefully, it was obvious he had done this a million times before. But that didn’t matter to Dean either. Because this time, this night, this was all for Dean. 

A few more minutes and Castiel was completely naked, standing over Dean. “You said I can do anything I want with you?” He asked. 

Dean couldn’t formulate words, he could only nod his agreement as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes. 

Castiel put his hand around Dean’s throat and yanked him forward, crashing their lips together. It was the most heated kiss Dean had ever experienced. Their tongues immediately met and Dean had no reservations about giving Castiel control. Castiel let go of his neck and moved his hand down to Dean’s crotch, rubbing his erection as he continued to fuck Dean’s mouth with his tongue. 

Dean was panting, moaning, he was in heaven. This was good enough right here. Castiel could make him cream his pants just from this and Dean would find it completely worth the money he paid. This was amazing. But Cas had something even better in mind. He pulled off of Dean’s mouth and immediately started undoing Dean’s pants. 

“These have got to go,” he said. After removing the pants and boxers, he looked at Dean’s shirt. It was a red flannel, nothing fancy or flashy. “I like this though,” he said balling his fists into it, exposing Dean’s taught stomach. Cas pushed him so he was now flat on his back with Cas straddling him. “You good keeping this on?” He asked. 

“Whatever floats your boat, Cas.” Dean replied. 

Castiel snickered and got off the bed, finding his pants on the floor and reaching in his pocket for a condom and the packet of lube. 

“I’m good to go.” Dean said, staring up at the man. 

“I can see that,” Castiel responded, staring down at Dean spread out and sweaty, his dick hard and veiny between his legs. 

“No. I mean…I’m ready.” Dean said, lifting his legs to his chest to show Castiel the plug he had in his hole. 

“You prepped yourself?” 

Dean nodded. “I don’t want to get fingered, Cas. I want to get fucked.” 

“Well okay then,” Cas answered, rolling on the condom and smearing lube all over his member. He walked over to the bed, pulled the plug out of Dean’s ass, and squirted the last of the lube into his hole. “Let’s get you fucked, then.” 

He draped himself over Dean and started plowing into him mercilessly. Dean felt like he was being folded in half, Cas pushing his legs further against his chest to get a better angle. 

When he did, Dean let out an inhuman scream. 

“You like that, Dean?” Castiel asked, shoving himself deeper into his client. 

“Yes. yes. yes.” Dean couldn’t form full sentences or thoughts at this point. Castiel was big and stretching his hole in the most delicious way. He was hitting Dean’s sweet spot every other thrust and was quite literally fucking him into the mattress. It’s exactly what Dean had needed. 

“Cas….Harder…Cas…Cas..” 

Castiel obliged Dean’s every whim and it took less time than Dean would like to admit before he was coming between them, shouting Cas’ name. It was the most intense orgasm Dean had had in a very long time. Perhaps ever. He was very happy that Cas didn’t make him come in his pants. This was so much better. It was perfect. Exactly the kind of indulgence Dean needed in his life. Cas thrusted a few more times before he was shouting out his own release, filling the condom. 

He pulled out and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the waste basket under the nightstand. He was about to get up and get dressed when Dean said something that made him stop.

“You were right.”

Castiel turned back towards Dean, who was lying on the bed looking completely wrecked. “About what?”

“Cas is a lot easier to scream.”


End file.
